


Stupid Zara Dearborn

by Kotlc



Series: A fangirl's experiences [4]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotlc/pseuds/Kotlc
Summary: Our favorite fangirl cuts in on a clave meeting when all downworlder representatives are present.





	Stupid Zara Dearborn

"You would need proof," a stupid member of the clave said.   
"If Emma Carstaira could not kill Malcolm Fade, how could Zara?" Diana argued.   
"I know you do want her to control the institute. The law the hard, but it is the law."  
"Well I say fuck the law!" Amantha said in a bored but incredibly loud voice, upside down, crouching on the ceiling. "You know, in the mundane world, people get a say in stuff like this."  
Suddenly, a phone rang out. But it's better if you do started playing. Amantha looked startled. Simon Lewis was there for some fucking reason and he gasped. Amantha grinned.   
"You like Panic! don't you?" Amantha asked.   
"I love Panic!," simon said. "It's been so long since I've been able to hear one of their songs."  
"Well," the fangirl said, tossing a phone at him. "It's a stark phone that I got the doctor to sonic. It gets signal and wifi anywhere, so you can listen to anything and watch anything you want. Oh, and the earbuds are made of nanobots, so it actually melds to the shape of your ears. No need to thank me. But for now,"  
Lying started blasting from a random ass speaker that she had.   
"Who are you?" A dumb ass clave person said. "I demand that-"   
"Oh, sorry, what was that?" Amantha shouted. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you over your ego muffling your voice."  
Diana hid a smile. Amantha started singing along to Lying and Kit grinned.   
"LETS GET THESE TEEN HEARTS BEATING FASTER!" She shouted, falling from the ceiling to do a superhero landing.   
"Go superhero landing!" Simon shouted.   
"They're a bit hard on the knees though," she said, making Kit laugh.   
"That was a deadpool reference!" The boy said.   
"Yup," Amantha agreed. "Anyways, back to business. Zara the bitch is becoming hitler number too and bragging about herself, even inside her own head, as is Manual. Lol, his his name sound like the word manure. Ha! You should hear their thoughts. Worse than the milk fic."  
Kit full on laughed his head off.   
"Been a while since you've gotten to discuss these topics, huh?" She asked.   
Both Simon and Kit nodded.   
"If you remember, I lived as a mundane," Clary said.   
"Oh yeah!" Amantha said brightly. "Have you read the milk fic? Please tell me you haven't read the milk fic."  
"I haven't read the milk fic," clary said.   
"Good. Right, back to business. Wait!"   
Amantha gave more of the stark tech to Kit and Clary.   
"Now let's go. So, Malcolm was killed by Annabel Blackthorn, which he raised from the dead. That's about all I have to say. Anyways, why you all gotta be so homophobic? Like, Malec and Haline is adorable. There hasn't been any tentacle stuff about them in the books!"  
Simon snorted.   
"Like in 'don't threaten me with a good time'?" He asked.   
"Yeah. I mean, I get that the tentacle were supposed to reference drugs, but come on! Brendon had to have been watching too much tantacle stuff! By the way, Magnus, have you watched doctor who?"  
Magnus blinked, surprised.   
"Um, yes," he replied uncertainly.   
"Oh, good, which doctor? Thirteen is pretty great, even though she's a woman now. Thirteen broke the tradition. The doctor's always been a man. I guess I can still fangirl over her. It's hard to decide between ten, eleven, and twelve though. I mean, allons-y, Geronimo, or don't be lasagna?"  
"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but can you deal with Zara?" Emma asked.   
"Oh yeah, sure," Amantha grinned, snapping her fingers.   
Zara and the centurions were immediatel tied up and gagged.   
"While I'm at it, you want them at the bottom of the ocean as fish bait, or up in sky so they can go splat?"  
"I don't think they-"   
"Oh please, of course they deserve it. In fact, the whole clave, other than Jia, deserve to go splat or be fish bait. I mean, what kind of shit is 'the law is hard, but it is the law'? Like, oh, you have to murder your family, and now we're gonna stick you in Antarctica so you can slowly freeze to death."   
Kit laughed and Clary and Jace snickered.   
"It is bullshit," Simon admitted.   
"Right, so fish bait or splat?"  
"Um, volcanoe?" Kit chimed in.   
"Okay! When? Do you want to talk to them first, try to change them and I'll help, or just stick them straight there?"  
"We'll talk first," Julian said calmly.   
"Great, in that case, we'll do this at nine in the afternoon," she announced, then dragged the former mundanes off to talk about stuff.


End file.
